Marking your territory
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Taking place after S5ep5 and between S5ep8...Morgan is left alone in his spanking new office...or is he?


_**Author's note:: **__This idea came by pretty fast and I've been dying to type it out! I like the way it came out….really, I do. Hope you guys and gals enjoy this short tale! Please keep in mind this is an 'M' rated fic! Also, word of advice, please don't put 'M' rated stories on your fav list if your profile shows that you are under 17….Not sure about other author's on but some stories are being 'deleted' off my profile without me knowing…..  
__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
Morgan took another look at his office with admiration, his hands lightly touching against his polished new desk. He took another glace at the nameplate and a large smile grew on his face. The FBI agent went back to sit down on his soft chair while letting out a 'happy' sounding sigh of relief. For a moment he closed his eyes, this room was his, that desk in front of him was his, everything just felt right…And then a strange wave of pleasure took in.  
His leg's slightly jerked has his lower body half began to relax. Soon Morgan could feel his whole self loosing up, even the case his team had just worked on was now far behind him.  
"Toy dog that lights up…..Garcia, you really know me girl" He said to himself with a light chuckle.

Soon the big man let out a grunting sound, feeling a bit embarrass of course, even though he was alone.

It wasn't long till every muscle in Morgan's body began to slowly tense while becoming light headed. He took a deep breath and lean back on his chair.  
"I bet Garcia was the one who picked out his chair…." He said, once again to the empty office.

He closed his eyes again and felt the over-whelming soothing sensation. Tonight Morgan truly was in a good place. He licked his dry lips and took slower but deeper breaths, his mind free of most thoughts. The FBI agent found himself caressing his body, notably his chest. The light touching quickly began to become aggressive, with agent Morgan lightly twisting and playing with his nipples.

Morgan let out a few more light groans; gradually he felt his body reaching its peak, the wave of relaxation was beginning overrun by that thick layer of pure pleasure. His voice grew vaguely louder has Morgan tensed up, his yarning body ready, looking, for a release. Moments, he was just moment away from reaching that level, that spot of blissful culmination….Then with one movement, he lean forward and felt his whole body reaching it, a fulfilling climax!

The room filled with the sounds of Morgan panting, his head resting on his new desk.

"I don't like it when you mention Garcia…." A tiny voice said, coming from under the desk.

Morgan lean back on his chair while getting a prefect view of Reid, still lapping up (and by the looks of it, loving) the mess he made. His face was stain by Morgan's white golden seed which dripped heavily from his chin.

"I swear, I was only thinking of you" Morgan said with a half eyed smile.  
His body taking it's time to recover.

Reid looked up at the man who looked so at peace, so relaxed….And then he smiled. His tongue was finding great joy as it continued to savour the taste of FBI agent, Derek Morgan.

"You know Reid…." Morgan started, still in his chair with young agent Reid still under the new desk. "We`re going to have to do a lot more in order to mark this office has my territory"

Reid grew a nervous look on his face while Morgan grew a slight grin.  
**THE END  
**Epilogue  
Reid took a moment to unwind after being belittled by Hotch while being tease by Garcia and Prentiss. He is a doctor so if he doesn't want to travel, he shouldn't have too. Then suddenly Reid felt a set of lips pressing itself against his ear.

"Morgan…." He said softly, knowing it was him.

"Hey man….uh, you alright?" Morgan couldn't look Reid right in the eye.

"Don't worry, I should be able to walk normal in a day or two" The smaller agent started, turning his head. "It was worth it right? I mean…we got to mark your territory"

Morgan grew a guilty look on his face while Reid grew a slight grin. 


End file.
